1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lumbar support devices. More particularly, the present invention is a lumbar support device in the seat back of a vehicle seat for supporting an occupant's lumbar region. The present invention involves a lumbar support device comprising a wire framework having two side rails adapted to be suspended in a seat frame and between which extend a plurality of transverse wires. The present invention is designed with cross-bars to create a stiffer lumbar feeling without creating a “hole” effect just above the lumbar region.
2. Related Art
Lumbar support systems are important for assisting an individual in achieving an anatomically correct seating posture. Incorrect seating posture can lead to lower back pain, increased muscle activation, increased tension on ligaments, and increased pressure on the spine. Moreover, lack of lumbar support causes discomfort to the individual in the seated position. Particularly in a car seat, the problems that stem form incorrect seating posture, i.e. lower back pain and uncomfortability, may lead to reduced concentration and reduced driving safety. Accordingly, it is important for a car seat to have the correct lumbar support for both the comfortability of the driver and for his or her safety.
The known lumbar support devices do not effectively support the lumbar region. Some of these lumbar supports are ineffective because the whole seat moves forward instead of just the lumbar region. This does not effectively support the lumbar region. Further, other lumbar supports that move independently of the seat do not provide the effective support. Often a hole effect occurs in which there is a gap in the support of the lower back. Moreover, these support systems are not stiff or durable. Support systems with baskets add increased stiffness and durability. However, baskets often result in a punctual effect. This punctual effect occurs because the lumbar support is restricted to one line or one point. Moreover, some of the supports with baskets create an aggressive situation which is not comfortable to the individual. These baskets are also more expensive to manufacture than lumbar supports without baskets because they require more material and labor. In the past, efforts have been made to stiffen the lumbar area by extra wires, such as extra horizontal wires in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,152,531 and 5,988,745, as well as other techniques. However, many prior art devices continue to produce the hole effect above the stiffer lumbar area.